


Fur-Vengers [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magical Shenanigans, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, like animal fur fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Loki got away after the battle of New York. Cornered, the Norse God transformed Earth's Mightiest into animals.Fury arrives at Stark Tower to find his team in their sorry state.
Relationships: Avengers Team - Relationship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Fanwork Like it's 2012 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Fanwork Like it's 2012 Fest





	Fur-Vengers [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> For the **Cap-IronMan** [Like it’s 2012 fest!](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html)  
> [Fluffypanda's Prompt](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/2077232.html?thread=14988336#cmt14988336): Animal Transformation circa Avengers 2012 - "There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable-- why is my team suddenly a petting zoo?"
> 
>  **Stag!Steve is looking mighty protective of itty, bitty ferret!Tony. Everyone else doesn't really seem to care about the transformation.** (Though Horse!Thor is giving Steve a knowing look)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thor Odinson** => Clydesdale Horse  
>  **Steve Rogers** => Stag  
>  **Bruce Banner** => Ram  
>  **Clint Barton** => Goose  
>  **Natasha Romanov** => Ball Python ([Black Widow Morph](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e4/24/94/e4249414c567272e969fb543a520da50.jpg))  
>  **Tony Stark** => Ferret
> 
> I thought about using different species for a few of the Avengers (eg. Bear for Bruce) but decided to go for petting zoo species (as per the prompt... not that the prompt called for it, I just thought it would be sweet). I was also conflicted whether Steve or Thor should be the Stag or the Horse. But I decided that Thor would be the horse because he is bigger and that Clydesdale's can look kind of Norse.  
> I don't know why Tony is the only one wearing a shirt (or any clothing for that matter). Also tried to give ferret!Tony his goatee... of was only sort of successful.
> 
> ... I think cutest nose award has to go to Bruce (cute little pink nose).
> 
> I am super proud of the bending on the fade of Thor's legs, and the Tony's colouring. I think I did really well. I used some references to animals right, (because apparently I had completely forgot what animals look like with my first attempt at this)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
